Normally, the toilet locating in the public place is equipped with wash basins for the people whenever used it washing their hands, and with the purpose of washing hands more conveniently it is equipped with auto soap dispensers on the wash basins; only that with general extruding mechanism equipped, its outlet should have wasted liquid soap that leaked out of the outlet of dispenser, which is a sleeve configuration, equipped at the outlet on soap dispenser, was made from soft and flexible material and wherein with one end there is a socket that connected/invaginated to the outlet of dispenser and at the opposite end, it is a layer of pellicle which has a slot on it; and while on extruding, the liquid soap should rush out of the slot locating on the pellicle, otherwise the slot should close up automatically while it stop extruding and hence liquid soap should stop leaking then.
However some time or other, due to losing its flexibility or maybe it has become aged gradually then in a way the slot would not be able to close properly again and hence start leaking; moreover this kind of sleeve configuration was invaginated onto dispenser only by means of its flexibility which in fact without utilizing any fixture at all and thus result in falling off very easily, and in light of the above defects we might say that this kind of sleeve configuration is not convenient at all and in fact needed to improve consequently.
In addition, this kind of extruding structure utilized a shuttling piston to extrude liquid soap, and also equipped with 2 check valves at the front end of cylinder and at the time while the check vale locating at the inlet for liquid soap is not using, then the steel ball inside the valve should fall down by its gravity and thereof the liquid soap in cylinder should contact the air and hence becomes hardened and sometime it was even too hardened to be extruded out of cylinder at all.
As can be seen, at the piston positioned in extruding structure and the cylinder, for the purpose on allowing the piston to shuttle freely, an appropriate gap then should be arranged at the place between cylinder and piston thereby, but thought just with a simple function in extruding liquid soap it is nothing like the precise configuration as the cylinder and piston which equipped in an engine, moreover if taking the cost into account actually it was not afford to design a precise configuration after all and thus result in leaking of the liquid soap from gap between piston and cylinder accordingly while using both the unprecise cylinder and piston.
In view of the defects from the anti-leaking structure with the known auto soap dispenser, the configuration of its sleeve is made from some kind of soft and flexible material, meanwhile it is equipped with a slot positioned at the outlet in order to prevent from leaking, but in fact it is very easy to become hardened and without function in preventing leaking which due to aging; further it is equipped with 2 check valves at the front end of cylinder, and at the time while the check vale locating at the inlet for liquid soap is not using, then the steel ball inside the valve should fall down by its gravity and thereof the liquid soap in the cylinder should contact the air and hence becomes hardened and sometime it was even too hardened to be extruded out of cylinder at all; in addition the known extruding structure is only designated for extruding liquid soap and without any precise configuration if taking the cost into account it was not afford to design a precise configuration after all and thus while using it the liquid soap will be able to transude through the gap between piston and cylinder and further leak out of the cylinder, and in fact there is a requirement for the improvement accordingly. The inventor, in view of the above, based on the quite remarkable foundation on designing and producing the relative products of soap dispenser equipment, thereby invented an improved extruding mechanism for auto soap dispenser comprising an under outlet at its bottom, a sleeve positioned underneath the dispenser, an output port locating at the bottom of the sleeve, and there is a valve seat which is installed inside the sleeve and therein sliding up and down, and more particularly the valve seat consists of a disk block which includes several circulated holes in it and on the circumference of the disk block there is an annular flange with its cross section tilting downward so as to couple tightly onto inner diameter of sleeve, moreover a mandrel is positioned at the center of disk block, therefrom the mandrel on the top of valve seat is inserted with a spring and meanwhile the mandrel at the bottom of valve seat is equipped with a diaphragm; in addition there is a side tube positioned on the flank of the sleeve and thereon connected to an extruding hose, and further a link that pivoted at external end of the extruding hose is also pivoted by a motor driven eccentric wheel at its opposite end; according to the structure described above, the elastically reciprocating motion on the extruding hose which caused by motor driven eccentric wheel will then put the squeeze on valve seat and then have it slid up and down and thus result in a corresponding motion to extrude the liquid soap out of the dispenser accordingly, moreover by way of having an enclosed extruding hose so that the liquid soap is prevented from contacting air and so as not to dry out quickly, in addition it will then force the diaphragm to cover closely on the circulated holes locating in the valve seat and meanwhile the diaphragm would be able to be pressed down by spring force hence to impact onto the outlet port that positioned on the sleeve and in this way preventing the liquid soap from leaking.
Thus, the preferred purpose of the invention is to provide a kind of auto soap dispenser which utilizes a particular extruding hose to extrude liquid soap out of dispenser and meanwhile preventing liquid soap from leaking as well.
According to an embodiment of the invention, it is desired to provide an auto soap dispenser wherewith a valve seat sliding up and down inside the sleeve and further to equip a diaphragm onto the bottom of valve seat in order to prevent liquid soap from leaking.
According to the further embodiment of the invention, it is desired to provide an auto soap dispenser comprising a valve seat positioned inside the sleeve and in addition, owing to the annular flange is positioned onto the circumference of disk block and further the annular flange is not only tilting downward but also flicking outward as well, and thus while the valve seat is sliding up and down then it would abut against the inner diameter of sleeve so that the liquid soap should not be refluent upward in the process of sliding motion from valve seat, or the internal portion of sleeve would become airtight while it stopped moving and thus in this way the liquid soap should be sealed thoroughly in the sleeve and thereby prevent it from leaking accordingly.